Mephexe one shots 2 electric boogaloo
by SonicExeP
Summary: Ah shoot here we go again. The Second edition to one shots of Mephiles x Sonic.exe
1. Christmas Present

The snow was falling on this spectacular day. The townsfolk were as excited as the children because the most wonderful time is finally here: Christmas Eve! The Soleanna Royal Family was hosting its annual Winter Festival and everyone was invited to the castle for a party.

The princesses, lords, and knight of Soleanna were in the main hall, welcoming the guests to the festival.

"Finally, Christmas Eve. My most favorite time of year. Other than Halloween of course" Elise said. Exe and Mephiles were super excited for the holidays because it was their daughter Samara's second Christmas. Her first Christmas was a disaster because they got snowed in the castle so they were determined to make up from last year. The demons were talking to Infinite and some of the guests.

"My Lord, the princess looks mighty festive this year" One guest said. "Is she the miracle this country needs?"

"No she's just our miracle" Exe chuckled. "I do admire all those… .. Gifts you brought us" Exe pointed to the mountain of presents near the Christmas tree. There was usually a lot when it was just Elise and Mephiles but there was a lot more now that Samara was born. The townspeople were the 3 wise men; Bringing tons of gifts to shower the future Queen.

"Anything for our little princess" The guest said. That made the demons cringe.

"Attention Everyone" Elise spoke up. Everyone turned to face her.

"Thank you all so much for coming to the festival. We will begin the caroling shortly so I need everyone in the center of town soon."

The townspeople quickly left the main hall to the center of town, the Royal Family followed shortly after.

"Wait I forgot something." Exe suddenly said. He ran back inside the castle, leaving the 4 behind.

"Exe can meet us at the center of town. We have to hurry" Elise said. Mephiles and Infinite nodded and followed Elise to the center of town.

When everyone was at the center of town singing All I Want for Christmas is You, Mephiles noticed that Exe was taking too long with whatever he was getting and it made him nervous. What if Exe got kidnapped or something? The panic was attacking and Mephiles just wanted Exe to come back to spend the holidays with him. Exe did eventually come back when the family went back to the castle to open their gifts.

"What took you so long my love?" Mephiles said. "You missed the Christmas caroling. We sang your favorite song"

"Underneath the Tree?" Exe asked.

"No, Suki Yuki Maji Magic"

"Darn" Exe said. "Sorry I was taking so long. I was preparing a special gift for you Mephiles"

Exe stood up and was holding a blue blanket in his arms. He walked up to Mephiles and showed him the blanket.

"Merry Christmas my love"

Mephiles pulled back the blanket and he was shocked. He knelt down and started to cry. Elise and Infinite were confused and little Samara was oblivious to the whole thing. Mephiles got up and took the blanket from Exe. Inside was a beautiful baby boy. The baby stared at Mephiles and began to cry. He looked a lot like Exe except his eyes were green like Mephiles' and the tips of his quills were gray.

"You know how you were talking about how you wanted a son? Well, I stole a lock of your hair from your brush and used it to make this baby. All he needs is a name" Exe said. Mephiles rocked the baby still crying. There were two babies crying this year.

"He's so cute," Elise said. Infinite covered his mask so no one could see the tears coming out of it. Samara sat on the floor and babbled baby nonsense. Exe picked up his daughter.

"Samara, meet your new brother" Exe said. Samara focused on the baby and laughed a little. She was excited to have a brother and it showed.

"Thank you so much, my love. You've blessed me once again with life. You gave me another reason why this world isn't that bad." Mephiles said. Exe kissed him.

"I always had"

The next day, the sun rose on December 25th. The sound of Samara running to the gifts with Elise and Infinite chasing after her was heard. Exe and Mephiles were still in bed.

"Let's go open our gifts my love" Exe said. "It's Christmas"

"Sure. But I wanna check on the baby" Mephiles said. The two got up and left their bedroom. While Exe went to the tree, Mephiles made his way to the baby room where a newly built blue bassinet was next to his daughter's crib. He walked over to the bassinet and saw the baby asleep inside. He held onto the baby's hand with his finger and felt a tear run down his face.

"Merry Christmas Mephistopheles. Your dad and I love you very much and we're so blessed to have you with us"


	2. New Year

In the center of Soleanna, the townsfolk gathered around to wait for the Royal Family to arrive to celebrate the New Year's Festival. The family was riding on a boat ready to celebrate the festival.

Exe and Mephiles waved to the townsfolk but Elise seemed to be deep in thought.

"You alright Elise?" Mephiles asked. Elise snapped back into reality.

"Yeah. I'm good. Just pondering" Elise said.

"You got the New Year's Anxiety?" Exe said. "Don't worry I have it too."

"Why are you anxious, my love? Aren't you excited for the new year?" Mephiles asked his husband.

"I am it's just" Exe said. "How do we know what's gonna happen next year? What if something bad happens?"

Mephiles held his hands to calm him down.

"What if something good happens? You always told me to look for the good things. And besides, I'll get to be with you for another year. You and Elise and Samara and Mephistopheles are the best things to happen to me. And I wouldn't change it for the world"

"Awww" Elise said. "That gives me hope for next year. Because whatever happens next year, at least we'll all be together. As a family. And you guys have been the best family to me since my parents died."

The three smiled brightly as they rode across town. Little Samara tugged at her aunt's dress.

"Auntie Auntie let's go. The boat stopped" Samara said. Elise nodded and they all got off the boat to the center of town.

As the townsfolk counted down, Exe and Mephiles admired the stars in the night sky, holding hands.

"Remember that promise I made when we got married? That I'll always be by your side forever" Mephiles asked.

"Yeah?" Exe said.

"I'll make sure to keep the promise this year. I love you Exe"

"I love you too Mephiles"

The two leaned in for a kiss as 12 O clock striked. The new year had come and the family were excited as ever for a new year of new adventures and high hopes.


	3. Baby bottles at 3am

Mephiles walked into the room that belonged to his infant daughter. The baby was crying at the devil's hour, 3am and he had to calm her down so he and his husband can get some rest.

"Where's that bottle?" Mephiles said. He scooped his daughter from her crib and gently rocked her as he walked to the kitchen.

Using his free arm, Mephiles opened the fridge and eyes the two bottles inside. He picked the one on the left and closed the door. The baby's cries were soon silenced by her drinking out of her bottle. Mephiles sighed in relief as she drank the bottle. The house was much quieter now that she stopped crying. Mephiles admired his daughter as she silently drank the bottle. She was very cute and Mephiles was thankful that for once, he created life rather than destroying it. Mephiles realized that she had finished the whole bottle.

"You must've been hungry" Mephiles said. He chuckled as he headed back to the baby room.

After putting his daughter to bed, Mephiles went back to his room and laid down next to his husband Sonic.exe

"She drank the whole thing" Mephiles said. His husband giggled.

"She learns from the best" Exe said.

"No wonder she's so cute" Mephiles told his husband.

"Awww you're so sweet" Exe said blushing. Mephiles cuddles close to Exe.

"I love you" Mephiles said.

"I love you too" Exe said. They share a small kiss and cuddle more as they fall asleep. The baby was asleep and wouldn't bother them for the rest of the night. The two were asleep in each other's arms. Mephiles was happy for once in his life. And not because of the suffering of others, but rather, the happiness of others. He might start crying at this point. He loves his husband and daughter so much. They helped them see a new perspective on life.


	4. Mephexe vs Sonadow

Exe and Mephiles sat down on the hill in the park, Exe was cuddling Mephiles. They were just admiring the park, happy in each other's arms.

Suddenly another couple sits next to them, in the same position. It was Sonic and Shadow. Sonic was cuddled up to Shadow the same way Exe was cuddled to Mephiles. Oh what a coincidence.

Mephiles turned to see the two cuddling up. How dare they sit close to them, considering that he hates Shadow and Sonic was Exe's ex boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Mephiles said. Shadow turned to Mephiles.

"Should be asking you the same thing" Shadow said. Sonic and Exe had no idea what was going on and that's for the better.

"I'm just enjoying this view with Exe. Until you showed up" Mephiles said.

"It's not my fault I wanted to take Sonic to the park and you just happened to be here" Shadow said.

"Exe and I always sit at this hill. It's practically ours" Mephiles said.

"Well it isn't" Shadow snared. Mephiles pointed to the sign behind him that said "this patch of grass belongs to Mephiles the Dark and Sonic.exe"

"Hmm. How much did that cost you?" Shadow said.

"More than you make working for the company that killed your best friend" Mephiles said.

"What did you say?" Shadow said angrily.

"You heard me"

Shadow growled. At this point, Sonic looked up.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Sonic asked. Shadow looked down at his boyfriend.

"Nothing don't worry about it" Shadow told him. Sonic saw Mephiles and Exe sitting next to them.

"Oh. Mephiles, Exe, wasn't expecting you guys to be here. Well kinda. That sign that states this patch of grass belongs to you guys gave it away" Sonic said pointing to the sign again. Exe started to notice as well. He looked to see Sonic and Shadow.

"Sonic? Shadow? How unexpected" Exe said. Mephiles was getting irrationally angry.

"You see what you've done?!" Mephiles said.

"You're blaming this on me? You're the one who started this" Shadow said. "If you had minded your own business, this wouldn't had happened"

"If you hadn't sat next to me and Exe at the park, none of this wouldn't happen" Mephiles said. Sonic and Exe started to become uneasy.

"Oh I'm sorry I ruined your precious time with that disgrace of a hedgehog. He's just Sonic with creepy eyes. He's not even in an official game" Shadow snarled.

"Shadow please stop… " Sonic said. Shadow wasn't listening.

"How dare you insult my Exe! When was the last time Sonic got the praise he wanted? Not since he kissed Elise that's when." Mephiles snarled. "And people hated him when that old movie design came out. You're lucky they even fixed it"

"Mephiles please… " Exe said. The arguing was getting intense.

"Take that back!" Shadow yelled.

"Not until you take back what you said about Exe!" Mephiles yelled. The two of them stood up

"Why should i?" Shadow said. "Have I become more of your enemy by telling you the truth?"

"Of course you did!" Mephiles said. "Call me when you put a ring on your boyfriend's finger like I did with mine"

That was the last straw. Shadow tackled Mephiles to the ground and they began to fight. Sonic and Exe stood up as well.

"Guys please stop!" Sonic yelled. The two rolled down the hill as they punched each other in the face.

At the bottom of the hill, Shadow was on top of Mephiles punching the life outta him. Mephiles was also punching Shadow as he was on top of him. Sonic and Exe ran down the hill to stop the two.

"Shadow please stop!" Sonic said trying to pry his boyfriend off Mephiles. Exe was trying to pull Mephiles from under Shadow, both of them started to cry.

Shadow stopped punching when he heard Sonic cry. Mephiles stopped trying to punch Shadow when he heard Exe cry. They got off of each other and went to comfort their lovers.

"Sonic I'm so sorry" Shadow said hugging his crying boyfriend.

"Are you okay my love? I'm sorry you had to see us like that" Mephiles said wiping all the blood running down Exe's face. Mephiles and Shadow hated each other but they didn't want to see their lovers sad. The two cuddle their lovers so they would stop crying. Mephiles started showering Exe with little kisses so he would stop crying. Shadow saw this as a challenge and started showering Sonic with kisses too. Sonic and Exe started laughing at their lover's shenanigans.

"You're too much my love" Exe said. Sonic and Exe were calm now and Mephiles and Shadow were relieved.

"Now apologize!" Exe and Sonic suddenly said in a serious tone. Mephiles and Shadow looked at each and scuffed. Then they sighed.

"I'm sorry" They both said in the most boring voice. Sonic and Exe smiled. Exe took Mephiles' hand.

"Let's go, my love" Exe said. Mephiles nodded.

"We should be going now" Sonic told Shadow. He nodded as well. The four of them walked off in different directions, knowing very well they'll see each other again tomorrow


	5. Valentine's Day

"Two tickets to see Sonic the Hedgehog please" Mephiles said. Today was Valentine's Day, one of the most romantic days of the year and Mephiles was taking his husband Sonic.exe to the movies on this special day. After getting their tickets, Exe and Mephiles went to the concession stand to get some popcorn and soda.

"Isn't this so romantic?" Exe said. "Me and you at the movies watching our favorite movie we've been waiting for. I couldn't have asked for a better day"

"We could've just stayed in and cuddled but what kind of fun would we get outta that?" Mephiles said. Exe chuckled.

"You're so funny Mephiles, now let's go see that movie" Exe said grabbing his popcorn. The two held hands as they went to the room that was showing the Sonic movie.

The previews were starting as the two walked in. Mephiles got some seats in the middle of the theater and the two sat down. A perfect view. Mephiles noticed that they weren't the only couples at the movies. Straight people, gay people, lesbians. Every type of couple was at the movies too. It made me feel at ease.

Mephiles noticed another couple sitting down next to them: Sonic and Shadow. Oh how he hated Shadow. Look at him with his stupid grin, Mephiles thought.

The trailers were alright. Exe was talking about how he was excited for the Chao in Space reboot, Mephiles cried a little at the trailer for When Silver met Blaze, and the whole theater laughed at the trailer for Sonic Forces the Movie. Poor Infinite, who was at the back of the theater covering his face as the actor who played him did a horrible job at portraying him.

Then the movie began and everyone was excited.

"It's starting my love" Exe said.

"Yes it is" Mephiles said. Mephiles put his arm around Exe and Exe leaned on Mephiles' chest. This movie was gonna be great.

Mephiles wasn't really focused on the movie as he looked at his husband lovingly. This is the man he chose to marry all those years ago. Now they were celebrating yet another Valentine's Day together. Mephiles loved Exe so much and was glad to see him smile and enjoy the movie.

Exe laughed at the funny parts, cried at the sad parts, and gasped at the surprising parts. Mephiles noticed that Sonic and Shadow were enjoying themselves as well. Shadow cuddled up to Sonic as they ate popcorn and watched the movies. Despicable.

When the movie ended, Exe and Mephiles walked out of the theater, still holding hands.

"That was a great movie my love" Exe said.

"Yeah I guess it was alright" Mephiles told his husband. He noticed Shadow and Sonic next to them as they left.

"You were great in that movie Sonic" Shadow said.

"Aww thank you Shadow you're too much" Sonic said. Shadow held onto his boyfriend's hands.

"Actually, while we're here, there's something I need to ask you" Shadow said.

"What is it?" Sonic said. Shadow got down on one knee. Everyone gasps. Mephiles and Exe turned to face the two. Sonic gasped at what his boyfriend was doing.

"I love you so much Sonic and I'm not doing this because I want to get back at Mephiles, I'm doing it because I'm glad we got back together and the world gave us a second chance" Shadow said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it up and it revealed a ring. Sonic covered his mouth in shock.

"Sonic the hedgehog, will you marry me?" Shadow asked. Everyone cheered as Shadow asked that question. Sonic felt the tears flowing down his face and his heart beating really fast.

"Yes… ." Sonic said through his tears. He jumped onto Shadow and hugged him. Shadow hugged back. Everyone clapped and cheered. Mephiles sighed but Exe was cheering them on. Shadow placed the ring on his boyfriend's finger and they both kissed. He was glad he chose Valentine's Day to propose to Sonic. And on the release of his movie too. He was gonna make headlines with this.

Mephiles and Exe approached the newly engaged couple.

"Congrats you two" Exe said. Sonic smiled.

"Thanks! Now I'm gonna be married. Just like you" Sonic said.

"IN YOUR FACE MEPHILES" Shadow said. Mephiles groaned. Sonic kisses Shadow again as he admired the ring on his finger.

"This has been the best Valentine's day ever" Sonic said.

"It sure has" Exe said looking at Mephiles. Now this is a Valentine's day they won't ever forget.


	6. First Date

Exe and Mephiles sat down at their table at the restaurant. They were patiently waiting for their waiter so they could order their food. They both started into each other's eyes. The two of them knew they had to start a conversation.

"So… tell me about yourself, Mephiles," Exe said. Mephiles looked around. He wasn't good at conversations and he knew he had to say something.

"Well… " Mephiles began. "I was born in Soleanna. I just hang out with Elise in the castle and sometimes she'll ask me to help her with some things here and there. I'm not sure why I was brought back to life. I was supposed to die. Why was I brought back?" Exe just listened as Mephiles was rambling.

"Maybe you were brought back for a reason. I was lost for my entire life. Wondering why all the murdering I've done was starting to get boring. Then I met you and realized I didn't need to be satisfied by the suffering of others. You're good enough" Exe said. Mephiles chuckled a little as he blushed a shade of gray. He didn't think he'd be someone's reason to change their ways. He was just a demon hanging out with a princess after all.

"You're too much Exe" Mephiles said.

"I'm serious. I freed everyone and moved here so I could be with you" Exe said.

"Well to be fair, you helped me realize that humanity isn't all that bad" Mephiles began "at first, I thought that humanity was cruel and deserved to be punished. Then you showed up and turned my whole life around. Now I just wanna go on dates with you to the most beautiful places on earth and see everything this world has to offer" Exe blushed as Mephiles started complimenting him. All the other people in the restaurant were starting to notice their flirting, including some familiar faces. Everyone immediately knew they were on their first date and they were supporting them.

"I love you Mephiles," Exe said. Mephiles smiled.

"I love you too" The two of them held hands from where they were sitting, enjoying each other's company. Then their waiter finally came.

"May I get you two lovebirds anything?" Shadow the waiter said. The two of them snapped back into reality and began to order their drinks to continue their first date, which was already a success.


End file.
